Unaccepted
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Complete-Danny's parents find out his secret and don't accept him. What will Sam do about this? DxS Please R&R but no flames please. Over 22000 hits!
1. Chapter 1

**From the writer of Danny's Clone and other stories that are Teen Titan stories instead of Danny Phantom that I own I give you the story: Unaccepted. This story took me forever to come up with a story type so I just put general and some romance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 1 **

Danny Fenton was in his room on the computer on a Saturday night. He was instant messaging his best friend Sam. They weren't talking on the phone because they didn't want their conversation to be overheard.

Conversation:

Ghost Boy: Sam do you think I should tell my parents I'm Danny Phantom?

Goth Girl: It's your decision Danny but I don't think you should. What if they don't accept you and hurt you or kick you out.

Ghost Boy: They're my parents Sam. Besides they excepted me before I erased their memory with the reality gauntlet.

Goth Girl: I know but I still wouldn't tell them you never know.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Danny's father Jack calling him. Danny then quickly typed.

Ghost Boy: Sorry Sam I gotta go. My dad's calling me. Bye.

Danny then left his room and went down stairs to the living room. His dad, mom, and sister were waiting for him in the living room.

"Dad wants to show us another ghost gadget he made", said his sister Jazz to Danny unenthusiastically.

Jack held out a large laser gun looking device and said. "I call it the Phantom Phryer (fryer). It's specially made to shoot Danny Phantom by detecting his ecto-signature. Now we can destroy that ghost once and for all!".

Danny gulped and started to back away from his dad.

"Let's go outside and test it", said Danny's mother Maddie.

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" Jazz said quickly.

Her parents ignored her and started to walk towards the front door. Jack didn't notice the Fenton Thermos lying on the ground and stepped on it. He tripped and fell forward on the ground. The force of him falling caused Jack to accidentally pull the trigger to the Phantom Phryer that he was holding. A beam of red light shot out of the weapon and flew at the wall. The beam bounced off the wall and headed straight at Danny.

Danny couldn't dodge the beam and it hit him in the chest. Danny screamed in pain as the blast hit him for several seconds.

"Danny!" Jazz cried unable to do anything.

Suddenly two silver rings appeared around Danny's middle and traveled up and down turning him into Danny Phantom against his will. The blast then stopped and Danny fell to the ground half-conscious.

Danny's parents gasped in shock. After a moment Jack ran over to Danny and pointed the Phantom Phryer at him. Maddie also ran over and took out her own ghost hunting gun and also pointed it at Danny.

Danny slowly got up on his hands and knees still in his ghost form. He looked up to see his parents pointing their weapons at him.

"What have you done with our son Phantom!", Jack shouted.

Danny sat up on his knees, held up his hands in front of him and said. "Wait don't shoot! I am your son".

"Liar!" Maddie shouted and shot Danny with her weapon causing him to scream in pain again and fall back down to his hands and knees.

Jazz then ran between Danny and their parents spreading her arms out to protect her brother. "Don't shoot! He is your son, he's Danny", Jazz said.

"Jazz don't be fooled by him. Ghosts never tell the truth", said Jack and pushed Jazz out of the way.

Danny realized that his parents would not believe him and they could kill him with their weapons. He only had one choice: to run. Using most of the strength he had left he quickly turned invisible before his parents could do more damage to him. Danny then flew though the ceiling to outside.

Once he was outside he turned visible again and flew away. He wasn't sure where to go he just knew he had to get away from his house .

After flying for a little while he started to feel weaker and weaker. Then while flying low over an ally way he changed back into his human form unable to be a ghost any longer and fell to the ground. Danny then went unconscious in the ally way.

**Ohh cliff hanger! Please review I like reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I got 8 reviews so far for the first chapter that's a new record for me! I hoped you liked chapter 1 and enjoy chapter 2. I haven't been able to update because of computer problems but everthing seams to be working now. Sorry, I can't think of anything else to say.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam was walking down the sidewalk on her way to Danny's house. She was going to ask him if he wanted to go to the movies. She knew that Tucker couldn't go because he was on vacation.

As she passed an ally way she noticed something in the ally. She turned to the ally to see a figure lying on the ground. She walked closer to and gasped to see that it was Danny lying on the ground. She ran over to him and checked his pulse to see that he was just unconscious and looked exhausted. Sam put her hands on his shoulders and gently shook him.

After a moment Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Sam?" he said weakly.

"Danny are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked sounding concerned.

Danny sat up rubbing his head. "I'm not okay. You were right Sam, my parents shouldn't of

known my secret. They found out by accident and now they're trying to kill me!" said Danny.

"What?!" Sam said in surprise.

Danny then tried to stand up but grabbed his chest and fell back down to the ground. "Those weapons my parents used on me really hurt me", said Danny.

"They used weapons on you!" said Sam sounding shocked.

"Yea that's how they found out my secret. They used the Phantom Pryer and some other weapon. Now that they know my secret I can't go home and they're after me", said Danny.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sam.

"I guess I'll have to stay at a hotel if I have the money or sleep behind Casper High school", said Danny sadly.

"No", Sam said sternly. "You'll stay with me".

"Thanks Sam but I couldn't. Besides your parents hate me anyway", said Danny.

"Oh forget them, come on you need a place to rest you're hurt", Sam said in a tone of voice that made things final and ended the conversation.

Danny felt too tired to argue and didn't say anything else. He decided he would discuss it with her later. Sam helped Danny stand up and helped him walk to her house.

When they got to Sam's very large house they just walked right in. Sam knew that her parents weren't home which was what Sam liked. She helped Danny go upstairs and she took him to one of their many guest rooms. She picked a guest room that was right next to her room and was painted blue and had a blue king sized bed.

Sam made Danny lay on the bed and said. "Now you rest and don't worry about my parents I bet they'll let you stay if I where a horrible pink dress or something".

"Thanks Sam", Danny said quietly and started to doze off.

Sam smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. Within minutes Danny fell asleep.

**Sorry it's short but please review but no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't think of anything else to say other then enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

When Danny woke up he hoped he was dreaming about having to leave his home. When he realize that he was in Sam's guest bedroom he sadly knew that it wasn't a dream. He really was kicked out of his house and his parents were after him.

A moment later someone came into the room. Danny sat up in the bed to see it was Sam. "Good you're finally awake Sleeping Beauty. You've been asleep for three hours, it's now noon", said Sam.

"I needed that nap. Thanks for letting me stay with you right now Sam", said Danny and got out of bed. "I'd better call Jazz. She must be worried sick".

Danny took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Jazz's cell phone. It rang only once before someone answered. A freaked out Jazz answered and asked a bunch of questions right after another really fast. "Danny are you okay? Where are you? Did Mom and Dad hurt you? Are you okay?!".

Danny sighed and said, "Yes Jazz I'm fine. I'm at Sam's right now. Mom and Dad did hurt me but I'll be fine".

"I can't believe Mom and Dad did that to you! You can't come home because they have ghost sensors everywhere now. I'm still trying to convince them that you're you and not an evil ghost but they won't listen to me!".

After Jazz said this Danny could hear his mom talking in the background. "Jazz are you talking to the ghost boy?!" she said.

Jack then snatched the phone away from Jazz and yelled into it. "When I catch you ghost I'm going to rip you apart molecule by molecule!".

Jack then hung up the phone leaving a shocked Danny on the other line. "What's wrong?", asked Sam.

"My parents don't believe me or Jazz. They still think I'm evil and are still hunting me. I don't think I can ever go home again", Danny said miserably with tears forming in his eyes.

"Well then that settles it. You are going to stay with me", said Sam sternly.

"I can't do that Sam. Besides your parents would kill me before they would let me stay", said Danny.

"Forget about my parents, my house is so big we can keep them from knowing that you're staying. You won't have to worry about them at night they have night jobs", said Sam.

"Sam they'll find out", said Danny.

"No they won't, just use your ghost powers whenever they might see you. Come on Danny I would fell horrible letting you leave and have nowhere to go", said Sam.

"Well I guess we could try it. Thanks a million Sam", said Danny.

After he said this Sam gave Danny a hug causing him to blush. After a second she realized what she was doing and pulled away from the hug. "Sorry", Sam said nervously and blushed as well.

Suddenly they heard a voice downstairs call, "Sammykins we're home!".

**I bet some of you were surprised by that chapter. Please review and I'll update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**According to the reviews I got, many of you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 **

"Oh great my parents are home", Sam said sarcastically.

"Where should I hide?" Danny asked quickly.

"Just stay in this guest room" Sam said and left the room closing the door behind her.

Sam went down stair to see her parents waiting for her holding shopping bags. "Hi Sammykins look what we got you", said her mom.

She then took out a pink dress with hearts on it and lots of lace. "Mom how many times do I have to tell you? I HATE dresses like that and will never wear them. I'd rather walk around in my underwear", said Sam.

"Look Samantha I have spent too much money on pretty dresses you don't were. I'm tired of how you dress and either you wear this dress or you'll be grounded", her mother said angrily.

Suddenly Sam's mom's eyes flashed green and she said in Danny's voice. "On second thought you don't have to wear this stupid dress".

"What?" Sam's dad asked.

Then his eyes flashed green and he said in Danny's voice. "I agree with you. Let's go take that dress back to the store".

Sam dad then took Sam's mom's hand and they walked back out the front door. A moment later Danny appeared in front of Sam in his ghost form and his arms folded. "Consider that part one of me repaying you", said Danny.

"You're a life saver Danny! Thanks a lot!" Sam said happily.

Danny smiled, went intangible, and flew up through the ceiling. Sam looked outside to see that her parents had left again to take the horrible dress back to the store. A side affect of Danny overshadowing them was to make them want to do what he made them say.

Sam then went into the kitchen and made sandwiches for herself and Danny. The two of them ate in the guest room and talked.

A half hour later Sam's parents came back home. Sam went down stairs to see her parents when they got home.

"We had this sudden urge to take that dress back" said Sam's mom confused.

Sam spent the rest of the afternoon in the guest room talking to Danny. "Just leave the door locked at all times and I'll tell the maid not to clean this room so she won't find out" Sam told Danny.

"Okay I'll never unlock it and just phase through the door. Make sure you knock on my door and tell me it's you when you need me", said Danny.

"I'm sorry that you have to stay in this room but it's just while my parents are home. I'll make any excuse for them to leave and any excuse for me to stay home when I can", said Sam.

That evening Sam went downstairs to have dinner with her parents. After dinner her parents had to go to work. As soon as they left Sam went upstairs to Danny' room and knock on the door. Danny of course didn't answer in case it wasn't Sam knocking. "Danny it's me Sam. My parents went to work you can come out now", said Sam.

A moment later Danny phased through the door and became tangible again in his human form. "How is your chest feeling?" she asked.

"Okay, it's still hurts a little. I shouldn't do any ghost fighting right now unless I have to", said Danny and asked. "When do your parents get home from work?".

"They get home early in the morning. A little before we go to school so you'll have to be invisible when we leave", replied Sam.

For the next few hours Sam helped Danny move things into his new room. They brought in Danny's room one of Sam's extra computers and a desk, a TV and a Playstation 2. "Why do you have all this extra stuff?" Danny asked when they were done moving everything.

"That's what happens when you're filthy rich", said Sam and shrugged.

Sam then got Danny some dinner and they watched a movie in her home theater in the basement.

When the movie was over they said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. The next morning Sam went down for breakfast and brought some food with her for Danny and left the house. She meet Danny who was waiting for her outside ad she gave him the food and the two of them left fo school.

As soon as the two walked into the school they heard the principle say over the loud speaker. "Danny Fenton please come to the office immediately".

**I updated so quick because I actually had some time. Yay. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I got 12 reviews so far for the last chapter! That's a new _new_ record! Thanks a lot.**

**Chapter 5**

"I wonder why they want me in the office", Danny said curiously.

Danny started to walk to the office but was stopped by Sam grabbing his arm. "Wait Danny what if it's a trap. What if your parents are there", said Sam.

"Sam relax, don't be so paranoid. I'm sure it's nothing", Danny replied calmly.

He the got out of Sam's grip and walked to the office. Since Tucker was still on vacation Sam had no one else to talk to once Danny left so she went to class.

When Danny walked into the office a secretary told him he was needed in the principle's office. As soon as he walked in ti the principle's office Danny saw his mom and dad standing there. "All man, I've got to start to listen to Sam more", Danny said glumly.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "We were so worried about you! Why didn't you come home?".

"Did that ghost kid hurt you son?" Jack asked.

Once Danny saw that the principle had left he said. "No, that's what I 've been trying to tell you. I am Danny Phantom look".

Danny then turned into Danny Phantom in front of his parents. "You!" Jack shouted and pulled out the Phantom Pryer. "This will fry you now that I've upgraded it!".

"Wait!" was all Danny could yell before Jack shout him with the weapon. Danny screamed in pain and flew backwards into the wall and burst through it. Danny landed on the ground on the other side of the wall half conscious.

At that very moment Jazz ran into the room and stood between her parents and Danny. "You are going to hurt Danny anymore!" she yelled.

"Jazz get out of the way that's not Danny that's the ghost kid" said Jack.

"That's Danny and the ghost boy. Danny has ghost powers", argued Jazz.

"Jazz we told you, humans can't have ghost powers", said Maddie.

As their conversation was going on Danny slowly got up because now his chest was hurting more than ever. He stood up and walked up next to Jazz. "Jazz is right and when have real ghost been able to turn human?" Danny asked.

Jack lowered him weapon not sure what to think and suddenly he said. "This is a trap Jazz!"

Jack then pushed Jazz out of the way and pointed his weapon at Danny. "Run Danny!" Jazz cried and ran over to her dad to try and stop him but it was too late. Jack shot Danny in the back as he was turning to fly away.

Danny screamed again and flew forward into another wall. He burst through the wall and landed on the ground in a classroom in front of a class. The class gasped and a lot of talking about what they saw started. Sam was in that class gasped and ran over to him. She saw that he was unconscious but luckily didn't change back into his human form so his secret wasn't exposed.

Sam heard footsteps down the hall and panicked. Thinking fast she grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him over to the teacher's desk and hid him under it. Sam then stood up and ran away from the desk just as Danny's parent's and Jazz entered the room.

"Where's that ghost?" Jack demanded.

"Oh you just missed him. He flew down the hall", Sam lied and pointed down the hall.

"Let's go", said Maddie and they ran down the hallway.

Jazz tried to leave too but Sam grabbed her wrist. "Jazz, he's over here", said Sam.

Sam then walked over to the teacher's desk and picked the unconscious Danny up bridal style. "Oh no we've got to get him to the hospital!" Jazz cried.

Still carrying Danny, Sam ran out of the room with Jazz right behind her.

**Oh cliff hanger! I've had sooooo much homework to do but I'll try and update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating. The dreaded H-word (homework) has been keeping me busy and I'm at a bit of a writers block.**

**Chapter 6 **

When Jazz and Sam got outside they ran to Jazz's red car. Sam opened the back seat door and laid Danny down on the back seat and got into the passenger seat. Jazz got into the drivers seat. Jazz quickly started her car and drove in the direction of the hospital.

"Jazz how are we going to take him to the hospital? He's in his ghost form" said Sam.

Suddenly a silver ring appeared on Danny's middle and traveled up and down his body changing him back to his human form but he didn't wake up.

"That was convenient", said Sam.

When they arrived at the hospital Jazz carried Danny inside and he was taken by doctors shortly after they walked in the hospital.

After an hour of Sam and Jazz waiting in the waiting room Sam walked over to a nurse and Jazz followed.

"Excuse me nurse. Do you know what room our friend is staying in. His name is Danny Fenton" said Sam.

The nurse looked at her clipboard and her face paled. "Oh I'm sorry. He passed away" she said.

"What!" Sam and Jazz screamed in unison.

The nurse looked at her clipboard again and said. "Oh wait... Danny _Fenton. _He's fine and is in a room down the hallway" said the nurse and lead them to the room.

An annoyed Sam and Jazz followed her feeling angry for her almost giving them a heart attack.

When Sam and Jazz walked into the room Danny was in they saw him asleep in the hospital bed. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead. He also had a cast on his chest.

As soon as the two walked over to him a doctor came into the room. "How is he?" Sam asked the doctor.

"He'll be okay he just has a minor head injury and a few broken ribs. He'll be perfectly fine in a couple weeks. He needs to take it easy though" said the doctor.

A few minutes after the doctor left Danny woke up. "Danny are you okay?" Jazz and Sam asked.

Danny gave them a look and Sam said "Sorry, standard question".

"My head and chest really hurt" said Danny putting a hand to his forehead.

He tried to sit up but cringed in pain and laid back down.

"Careful Danny. You have a few broken ribs", said Jazz.

"And to think my _parents _did this to me" Danny said sadly.

"That's why I've decided to move out of the house. You can come with me and we can live somewhere away from our parents so you won't get hurt", said Jazz.

"Jazz you can't do that! It's nice that you made that offer but I'm not letting you leave Mom and Dad because of me", Danny said sternly.

"But...", Jazz started to say but Danny interrupted her. "I want you to stay at home and try to convince Mom and Dad I'm not evil".

"I've been trying to do that. Are you sure you want me to stay with them?" Jazz asked.

"Yes and don't worry. I'll be fine staying with Sam", said Danny.

Sam nodded in agreement. She didn't want Danny to leave. She was worried that if he went with Jazz they would leave Amity park.

An hour later Danny was allowed to leave the hospital. As they walked to Jazz's car they noticed that Danny was having trouble walking so Sam helped him get into they car.

When they got to Sam's house Sam knew that her parents weren't home so they went inside. Jazz said goodbye and drove off. Sam decided to not go back to school that day. She would just tell her parents that she went home sick and walked home.

She helped Danny go upstairs and lead him to his room. Danny phased them through the door and Danny walked over and got into his be with Sam's help. "Thanks a million Sam", said Danny.

Sam gave him a smile and Danny fell asleep.

**I thought that part with the nurse was funny. That dumb nurse needs to check her clipboard more carefully so people don't get heart attacks. LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I've had a lot of school work, my computer had major Internet connection problems and no I'm not just making up excuses.**

**Chapter 7**

When Danny woke up he looked over at the clock in his room. It read 7:00 pm, which meant that Sam's parents had already left for work. A moment later Danny heard a knock at his door. "Danny are you awake?" said Sam on the other side of the door.

Danny got out of bed and slightly painfully due to his injuries walked over to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door to see Sam standing there with her arms folded. "You've been sleeping forever Danny. I've been so bored", said Sam slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Sam, I've just been so worn out from all this stress and being attacked", said Danny.

"I understand, you really have been going through a lot", Sam replied.

The two then walked over to Danny's bed and sat down and faced each other. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"My ribs and head hurt a little but other than that I'm fine" said Danny.

After a moment of silence Danny asked. "Do you want to go out for a flight?".

"Sure but do you feel well enough for that" Sam asked a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't get attacked by a ghost or anything", Danny replied.

Danny then got off the bed and transformed into his ghost form. Sam then also got off the bed and walked over to Danny. She put her arm around his shoulders and Danny turned them both intangible. He then took off and phased the two of them through the wall with Sam hanging on to Danny's shoulders with her arm for support.

Danny flew them high in the sky so that they were looking down at the buildings of Amity park. Sam loved flying with Danny. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and she had to admit to herself she liked being close to Danny.

After flying for a while Danny took them to a high building and they landed on top of it. The two sat at the edge of the building not knowing that someone was watching them.

The sun was beginning to set and there was a great view from where Sam and Danny were sitting. Danny was still in his ghost form. While Sam was starring at the sunset she said, "It sure is beautiful".

Danny smiled and turned to her and said, "Not as beautiful as you".

Sam turned to face him in surprise and started to blush. Danny also looked surprised once he realized what he said and blushed really hard. "What did you say?", Sam asked even though she knew what he said.

Knowing that he was trapped Danny sighed. "I said that I think you're beautiful".

"You do?" Sam said happily.

"Yes and for a while now I've wanted to tell you", Danny said an rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. He then looked up at her and continued. "I love you".

Sam didn't say anything but instead threw her arms around him and kissed him. Danny was startled at first but then returned the kiss.

When they pulled apart Sam still had her arms around Danny and she said happily. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that. I love you too".

Then suddenly Danny was shot in the side by a green blast. Danny screamed and fell off the edge of the building. Since he was still in his ghost form Danny only fell a few feet before he started to fly and flew back to the top of the building.

"Danny are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

Danny had his hand on his side when he said. "Yea I'm fine".

Danny and Sam looked around to see what had hit Danny when suddenly Skulker appeared in front of them.

"Hello ghost child", said Skulker with an evil smile.

**Uh-ooh evil cliffy! I hoped you like it so far. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating. Stupid school keeps getting in the way and I have been really in to writing a different story so sorry. If you want to read it's a Teen Titans story called Toxic. I own that story too.**

**Another reason why I didn't update was because I have had a huge writer's block. I know you writers know what that feels like. Don't think that I don't care about updating because I do and have felt very bad about not being able to update.**

**Chapter 8**

"Skulker!" Danny shouted in surprise.

"That's right welp" said Skulker smiling.

He the held out his arm and a ghost weapon appeared on his wrist and he fired a green blast at Danny. Danny quickly flew out of the way of the blast right before it hit him. The sudden movements made Danny's ribs hurt causing him to wince.

Danny then fired his own blast at Skulker from his hand and hit Skulker knocking him to the ground. Skulker got up and went intangible and phased through the roof of the building. Danny did the same and flew after him leaving Sam all alone.

Sam didn't know what to do, she wanted to help Danny but she didn't have any powers so she couldn't go intangible or fly. Because of this she was stuck on the roof of the building and couldn't help in any way.

Suddenly Sam heard glass break and she looked off the edge of the building to see Danny fly backwards through a window from the force of a blast. He then fell to the ground hard causing cracks to form on the street around him. The force of the fall caused him to be knocked out cold and he transformed back into him human form.

Skulker flew through the broken window and smiled at the sight of Danny being unconscious in the middle of the street. He then looked up at the roof of the building to see the shocked Sam looking down at them.

Skulker flew up and grabbed Sam by the middle. "Let go of me!" Sam screamed punching and kicking him which didn't hurt his metal body.

Still holding Sam Skulker landed on then ground and pushed Sam to the base of the building. Before Sam could do anything he took out a weapon from his arm and shot it at Sam's wrists and ankles. She was pinned to the building with sticky green goo by her wrists and ankles.

"I thought that the half ghost's little girl friend would like to watch me destroy him at a better view then from that building", Skulker said evilly.

"No!" Sam screamed and she struggled against her restraints but it was no use.

Skulker smiled and walked over to Danny. He pointed his arm at Danny and a large gun appeared on it and made a loud charging noise. "Finally I can hunt you and put you in my trophy room!" he shouted.

"No!" Sam screamed again.

Right before Skulker fired his weapon to finish Danny off the weapon shut off and went back into his arm.

Surprised Skulker said, "Huh what's going on?".

Then suddenly the jets appeared on Skulker's back and uncontrollably shot into to the air. Unable to control his metal body he hit the eject button and his little green ghost form flew out before the suit exploded. "I'll get you next time!" the little Skulker shouted in a high voice and he flew away.

After he left the restraints on Sam vanished and Tucker suddenly came out of the bushes. "I can't go on one vacation without you guys needing me to save the day!" Tucker complained.

"Tucker!" Sam said happily and ran over to him. "You saved Danny!", saying that made Sam remember Danny and said. "Oh my gosh is Danny okay?".

Tucker knelt down and checked Danny's pulse. "He's okay, he's just out cold".

"How did you find us and know we were in trouble?" Sam asked.

"Recently I fixed my PDA so it would tell me when Skulker was attacking and were he was. I had just got home and it told me that he was attacking", he replied.

Sam the told Tucker everything that had happened the past few days (except the kissing part). When she was done all Tucker could say was, "What!? Why didn't you call me and tell me that?".

"You were on vacation in another state and I didn't want to ruin your vacation by making you worry", she replied. "Come on, Danny's now hurt even more. We've got to get him back to my house".

Tucker nodded in agreement and grabbed Danny's legs. Sam grabbed Danny under his arms and the two carried Danny toward Sam's house.

**I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think but flames make me made and wait longer to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm very very very sorry for not updating. School has been it the way, plus I went on vacation and still have a bit of writers block.**

**Chapter 9**

Tucker and Sam carried the still unconscious Danny back to Sam's house which felt like it took forever. Sam hadn't realized that her and Danny had flown so far away from her house. It was night time now so Sam didn't have to worry about running into her parents when they got home.

When they got to Sam's house they carried him up to his room and laid him on his bed. Tucker who was sweating wiped his forehead with his hand and said, "Man, Danny may be light but that sure was a lot of work.".

"Stop complaining Tucker, we need to find a way to keep his enemies away from him".

Before Tucker could say anything they heard a call from downstairs. "Sammy-kins are you up there?"

"My mom?! What's she doing here?", Sam shouted frantically.

"What do we do?" Tucker asked quickly.

"Stay here with Danny. I'll keep her away from here", she replied and ran out the guest room door.

When she got to the top of the stairs she saw her mom standing at the bottom looking up at her.

"Mom! What are you doing here? It's 9:00 at night", Sam said a little too frantically then she wanted to.

"Your father and I got off early. Where you just in one our guest rooms?" she asked.

When Sam saw that her mom then had started to climb the stairs up to her she quickly ran down the stairs to her to keep her mom from going upstairs.

Sam meet with her mom halfway down the stairs and her mother looked at her confused and suspicious.

Umm, I uhhh, yea I was in the guest room", Sam stammered but managed to say.

"Why? You never go in the guest rooms", she said.

Starting to get more nervous Sam quickly tried to come up with a lie. "Oh you know,... to get away from it all".

Before Sam's mother could question any further the was a knock at the door causing them both to look down at the front door surprised.

Sam's dad walked over to the door saying, "I'll get it".

He opened the door to see Jack and Maddie at the door. Sam gasped and her mom went over to stand by her husband with Sam nervously off in the distance.

"What are you Fentons doing here?" Sam's dad asked angrily and glaring at the two at the door.

"To get our son", Maddie answered flatly and sternly.

**Uh ooh. How will Sam keep Danny out of this? Sorry it's so short, I wanted to stop it there. Stay turned there is not much more to go so keep enjoying it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To make up for me not updating I actually had time to write a long chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean to get your son? That horrible boy of yours is certainly not here", Sam's mom said rudely.

Sam noticed that Jack had the Phantom Phryer in his hands and she panicked. She ran over between her parents and quickly said. "What are you talking about? Danny's not here. He's probably far away after what you did to him".

Danny's parents both put their head down in shame remembering what they did. Maddie then looked up and said to Jack. "Come on Jack let's not worry about that now, remember what we came here for".

Sam's dad then angrily said, "We already told you Fentons that your son isn't here. Now will you do us a favor and leave".

"We know he's here" Jack argued back. "We have a tracker we just made that locked on his signature".

'I've got to warn Danny and Tucker', Sam thought.

She tried to slowly back away unnoticed but her mom saw her. "Where are you going young lady? Are you hiding something from us?"

Meanwhile Tucker was still in the room with an unconscious Danny. He couldn't hear what was going on down stairs but he had a bad feeling. He grabbed Danny on the shoulder and shook him.

"Come on Danny wake up, we got to get out of here".

_Back down stairs._

"I'm not hiding anything", Sam nervously. She was never good at lying.

The Fentons were now tired of waiting around, they knew she was lying so they came into the house and out of the doorway. "Where is he?" Jack demanded.

"I told you he's not here", Sam said.

The Fentons noticed that Sam was standing at the base of the staircase as if to guard it. They gently pushed her out of the way and started to go up the stairs.

"No!" Sam shouted and ran up the stairs after them with her parents close behind.

Jack looked at their tracker which lead them to the closed door that Danny was in. Sam ran in front of the Fentons blocking the door with her arms stretched out.

"I won't let you get to him!", she said boldly.

"Sam we're not going to hurt Danny, we just want to talk to him", Maddie said calmly.

"Oh yeah, then why does he have a ghost hunting weapon?", Sam said pointing to the Pryer in Jack's hands.

Maddie sighed and said in an aggravated voice, "I told him not to bring that but he insisted on bringing it for 'Defensive purposes'".

Jack then pushed Sam out of the way and slammed his side into the door bursting it open.

"How dare you Fentons!" Sam's parents yelled but were ignored.

The Fentons walked into the room to see a shocked Tucker and Danny still on the bed unconscious.

"Danny!", Maddie cried and tried to run over to her son but was blocked by Tucker.

"Leave him alone", Tucker said standing in some weird karate pose.

At that moment Danny slowly woke up rubbing his head causing everyone to turn to look at him.

When Danny saw that his parents were in the room he gasped and tried to go ghost to get away. The ring formed around him middle but it disappeared because he as too weak.

"Danny it's okay, we just want to talk", Maddie said quickly.

"Then why does Dad have the Phantom Phryer?", said Danny.

"That's it!", said Maddie and grabbed the weapon out of Jack's hands and threw it out the window.

"No!" Jack cried.

Ignoring Jack's reaction for losing his weapon Maddie turned her attention back to Danny.

"Sweetie we wanted to say that we're so sorry for hurting you. We thought that it was impossible for humans to have ghost powers so we thought that you were being taken and controlled by Danny Phantom".

"I tried to tell you and so did Jazz but you wouldn't listen", Danny said.

They both looked ashamed again and then Jack spoke up. "I guess that we were so obsessed with ghost hunting and destroying Phantom that we weren't listening to reason".

"We love you Danny whether you're part ghost or not", said Maddie.

She then gave him a hug and kissed his cheek and Jack also gave him a hug.

"Let's go home", said Maddie.

Danny smiled and Maddie helped him get out of bed.

Sam's dad then said, "This is a nice now will you Fentons please GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!".

The three Fentons then headed for the door. Danny walked over to Sam and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks so much Sam".

He then turned and followed his parents down the stairs and out of the house.

When the door closed behind them Sam's parents turned to their daughter. "You are in so much trouble!" the both yelled causing her to flinch.

As they walking down the sideway towards home Danny suddenly stopped and said. "Mom, Dad I forgot something at Sam's I'll be right back".

They nodded and he turned into his ghost form and flew back to her house.

Meanwhile Sam's parents were both yelling at Sam at the same time and she couldn't do anything but stand there and suffer.

Sam's dad suddenly stopped yelling and his eyes flashed green. He then said in Danny's voice, "On second thought I think that Danny and his family are wonderful so Sam should not get in trouble".

"What?!", Sam's mom yelled.

Then suddenly her eyes flashed green and she said in Danny's voice. "And I agree with you. Let's go to bed and never speak of this again".

The two confused parents then went upstairs because they had the sudden urge to and they couldn't remember what had happened.

When they left Danny suddenly appeared hovering in front of Sam. "Consider that part two of paying you back", he said smiling.

She smiled and blew him a kiss. Danny then waved and flew out of the house towards home.

**The End**

**Wow I finally finished it. I know a lot of you really liked it, it's one of my most popular stories. I hope you liked the ending. See ya!**


End file.
